Salamander and Leviathan
by Hoshimi-chan
Summary: After a trip from the Tower of Heaven Natsu gets his hands on a young traveller with a flying talking cat. He convinces her to join Fairy Tail and brings more pressure to the wildness in the guild.
1. Fairy Tail's new members!

In Magnolia a girl was carrying a load of fish to a small cat.

"Wow! I've never seen this much fish in one go!" the gray and white cat exclaimed with a sparkle in it's eye. "Dante, we're here to gather info not pig out on fish. Now come on last time we barely escaped them." she told the cat.

"Uh huh. . ." the cat said while chewing his fish.

"You're not even listening." she said.

**"Fairy Tail's new members!" Happy announced.**

At the Fairy guild hall Natsu Dragneel was down from a fight. "Man Natsu. Right after we got back too." Lucy told him.

"Aye." Happy agreed and dragged Natsu by the scarf out of the guild hall. Lucy followed and right when they stepped outside Natsu snapped out of his fatigue and roared "Oh man! Do you guys smell that!?" and zoomed off making Happy spin out of control.

"Hey wait!" Lucy called and tried to catch up.

In the town the same girl was walking with the cat Dante flying next to her. "Hey I'm hungry can we get some fish?" Dante asked.

"Don't act like you're hungry! You just ate! If you're so greedy you can get your own food!" she scolded him. Then the flying cat noticed a dust cloud rapidly approaching.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted and tackled his target. Lucy and Happy finally caught up and saw Natsu on the ground. "Uhhhh. . . Natsu. . ." Lucy started.

"HALP! Stranger danger!" the girl shouted. Natsu had his arms around her and his face close to her. "You smell really nice." he said.

"Get off me!" the girl struggled.

"Help! There's this scary man! That just attacked a innocent bystander here!" Dante panicked and flew around.

"Natsu, you're literally on top of some kid." Lucy sweated.

"Aye. . ." Happy said again.

"Hey you got a flying cat." Lucy noticed. "By any chance are you guys wizards?" she asked. "Yeah, we are." Dante answered.

"That's great! You guys totally gotta join Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed and took off again with the newcomer. "Tasukete!" **(if you can't translate that watch more anime subbed)** the girl called as she was dragged away.

**And then**

They were all at the Fairy Tail guild hall now. "Welcome to the #1 guild! Fairy Tail!" Natsu announced. "It's so big." she commented.

"It just got it's new design. I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy said.

"Aye and I'm Happy!" Haply flew in the air.

"Hm, he can fly just like you Dante." the new girl said.

"In Fairy Tail we do all kinds of things! Play with fire, destroy stuff, and deal with armored monsters!" Natsu said with Erza in the corner for the viewers.

"Bah bye." the girl said walking away.

"Gah!" Natsu panicked. Dante flew in front of her.

"Wait! Maybe we should give this guild a chance!" Dante said.

"Yes, it's very welcoming trust me." Lucy mentioned.

"I'm sorry, we came here to look for an old friend not join a guild." the girl said with her back turned, she took step. "Wait!" Natsu interrupted. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Wren. Wren Shirohane." she said and started walking.

"Man, Wren was a nice person . . ." Lucy sighed.

"Aye, and we didn't even find out if Wren was a strong wizard or not." Happy said.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy wondered.

In the forest it was dusk Dante was flying next to her again. "Wrenny, they were very nice people. Sure they kidnapped you but in a fun way." Dante said.

"Oh, ok if you ever go missing I'll assume it was funny abduction." Wren said.

"Wrenny!" Dante complained.

"Are you annoying me because I didn't get you more fish!?" Wren asked.

"But Wrenny! You're a wizard, a great one!" Dante said.

"We're being chased by a guild already I don't need-!"

"Hey." Natsu interrupted her lecture and they both jumped from surprise.

"Aah! How'd you find I us!?" Wren asked.

"With that fragrance of yours I can track you at least a mile away." Natsu told her. "You said you were looking for a friend right? Well if you join the guild I'll help ya! Come on!" Natsu begged. "I promise!" he added.

". . . Kay." Wren said.

"For real!?" Natsu asked.

"Well if you're that desperate I'll join your guild. I think I've done enough running too." she said.

"Yaaaaaay!" Dante said flying. "We're in a guild!" he cheered.

"Yeah!" Natsu said and yanked Wren close. "You and your scent are a part of my domain now." he said.

"What!?" Wren shouted. "Hey man! You gotta get it in your head! Quit creepy talkin' like that!" she shouted at him and tried struggling out.

"I don't know why but she smells just like Igneel." Natsu thought.

"Natsu!" Wren finally lost it and whacked him into the stratosphere.

"She did it. . ." Dante said in the air.

"That kid's strong!" Natsu said falling.

"Dante," Wren started.

"Y-yes!" he stuttered.

"We're joinin' Fairy Tail!" she winked.

"Ok!" Dante lifted her and started flying. It was evening now and many lights were still on. "Wow, this town is beautiful!" Dante exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Wren smiled as they flew over the town. Her short periwinkle hair blew and the lights reflected off her black eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Natsu?" Dante asked and Wren looked down. Below them Natsu was lying in a large crack. "Let's go help the poor sucker, Dante." Wren said and Dante flew down to the ground.

At the guild Lucy and Happy were helping Mirajane clean up and fix the guild. "Gee, Natsu's been out for a while it's already dark out." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy repeated and Mira giggled.

"Hey what's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"Well to see you worry about Natsu like that is kinda cute." Mira blushed.

"What!?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm hurt, you guys are worried about Natsu but not me." a familiar voice said. Wren was at the entrance supporting a swirl-eyed Natsu with Dante. "Wren, Dante! It's good to see you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh my, is Natsu okay?" Mira asked.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine. He's just sleeping. . ." Wren lied to her.

"Wrenny here lost her temper and sent him flying!" Dante guffawed the truth.

"Hey!" Wren yelled with a red vein.

"Whoa! You did that to Natsu! Wait. . ." Lucy just had a realization. "You just called Wren a "her"." Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's what you call girls." Wren told her.

"You're a girl!?" Lucy said. Happy burst out laughing.

"Lucy, you dummy! You thought Wren was a guy!" Happy was holding his sides.

"Well, she's really muscular! I couldn't tell!" Lucy exclaimed with frustration.

"Anyway, Natsu let me and Dante join the guild." Wren said.

"If Natsu let you and that cat join the guild I'll go ahead and give you your crests." Mira said and left. Wren set Natsu down on a bench. "Man Natsu really got it." Happy said.

"My bad, I'm sure he'll be ok though. I mean, he's still breathin' right now." Wren told him. Then Mira came back with a stamp. Wren got her mark on her right arm and Dante got his on his back.

"You guys joined at a good time." Mira said.


	2. The battle of Fairy Tail

Wren and Dante were in the Fairy Tail guild hall. She was leaning against one of the pillars. She didn't have her backpack anymore or traveller's clothes. She was wearing her normal attire which consisted of navy blue shorts, a plain white t-shirt, a light blue short sleeved hoodie, light blue tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. "I actually feel safe here. I'll just ask around and try and find her but. . ." Wren remembered what Mira told her yesterday.

"You're just in time for the Harvest Festival our guild is doing two events The Miss Fairy Tail Contest and the Fantasia Parade." Mira smiled.

"I have to wait out this local celebration thing." Wren thought. Then Dante came flying to her. "Wrenny!" he called and stopped in front of her.

"What? I was in the middle of thinking." Wren said. But Dante pointed to the second floor. "Look it's Gajeel!" he said. Wren looked up to the where Dante was pointing and saw Gajeel standing there. "Gajeel!" Wren was shocked and ran out to the middle of the first floor.

"I heard you guys were the newbies here. What do you want, kid?" Gajeel asked.

"You don't remember me?" Wren said.

"Your face isn't ringing any bells, get lost." Gajeel called down to her.

"No." she said and Gajeel's eyes were interested now. "Fight me." Wren said. Most of the guild was there and they looked at her like she was crazy. "You probably don't know but that's a bad id-" Gajeel started but he was interrupted by a table hitting him in the face.

"I'll say it again! And if you don't want me to score another headshot then listen up!" Wren shouted. "Come down here and fight me!" she demanded.

"Fine! If you wanna be a brat about it." Gajeel said and jumped down to the first floor.

"Iron Dragon Lance!" his arm turned into a shiny spearhead and he tried stabbing her but she stopped it between her hands. "Heh, not bad. But not good enough to beat me." he grinned. "Iron Dragon's Club!" his lance turned into a steel club and it extended straight into her abdomen and it pushed her back many meters away. Gajeel pulled his club back and Wren stood up. "My turn," she tilted her head back and water from the air started to get sucked into her mouth.

"Pay attention you stupid kid!" Gajeel yelled and ran straight for her. Wren stopped drinking up water from the air and saw Gajeel coming towards her. "Mizuryu no!" she said and brought her right foot forward. A dark blue magic circle appeared in front of her face as she brought her hands around her mouth. "Hoko!" an incredibly powerful whirlpool of water came towards Gajeel and he was blasted out of the guild.

**Note: Mizuryu no Hoko translates to Water Dragon Roar**

"Perfect shot." Wren said. The guild went crazy and next thing she knew Natsu had her hoodie in his fists. "You never told me you were a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu roared at her.

"You didn't ask." Wren told him.

"Relax Natsu, she's probably didn't tell you because she thought you'd chew out on her." Gray told him.

"Still we had no idea what magic you used." Happy said.

"Wrenny's known that magic ever since she was little. She has Water Dragon lungs so she can breath under water and take water from air and ice, Water Dragon scales to move like crazy in water, and Water Dragon claws to catch fish!" Dante told them.

"Fishing is not the only thing my claws can do!" Wren shouted.

"Wow! That makes you so awesome!" Natsu exclaimed and hugged her.

"By the way who taught you that magic?" Happy asked.

"The one who taught me that magic is the one and only Neptunalia!" Wren said proudly. "But she disappeared 7 years ago." she told him.

"So this Neptunalia is that 'friend' you're looking for." Happy said.

Then they were interrupted by the start of the Miss Fairy Tail pageant. The pageant was going well until Lucy's entry when another guild member Evergreen turned them to stone. All the visitors left and Laxus appeared with the rest of the thunder legion.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Wren asked.

"It's Laxus and his team of punks." Gray told her. "They're members of Fairy Tail but they almost never come around here." he said.

Laxus knocked Natsu out and took Erza, Levy, Bisca, Cana, Mirajane, Juvia, and Lucy hostage. A battle royale between Fairy Tail started in Magnolia, the time limit was 3 hours.

After they announced everything they disappeared in a bright light. Everyone in the guild left but Fried set an enchantment that didn't permit statues or 80 year old people. Wren was leaning over Natsu and knocking on his face. "Hey Natsu, wakey wakey." she said.

"He's out cold, Wrenny." Dante said. Right after that sentence was spoken Natsu hugged Wren again and breathed in her scent. "I'll never get tired of this smell." he said.

"You were awake!" Wren yelled. "Hey you faker! Let go!" she demanded.

Then Makarov said "Find Laxus and beat him!"

"Alright! You're coming with me Wrenny!" Natsu said in flames.

"Only Dante calls me that!" she scolded. "But you're right. I've got new comrades to save!" she answered. Natsu ran and hit Fried's spell.

"What!? Fried's enchantment can't be stopping you right!?" Makarov exclaimed.

"Move aside." Wren stepped back, took off, jumped off the ground and hit the magic wall. "Are you kiddin'!?" she yelled.

"Why can't you get through!? Obviously you guys aren't stone statues! Don't tell me you're over 80!" Makarov said.

"No way!" Wren kept struggling. Then the enchantment had a battle update. The guild was already starting to fight each other.


	3. Defeat your friends to save your friends

The Fairy Tail guild was fighting each other to save their comrades. Many people were losing very quickly.

**Defeat your friends to save your friends! Happy announced.**

Makarov, Natsu, Happy, Dante, and Wren were watching the enchantments update on battle. Makarov was furious and Natsu just wanted to fight.

"Stupid invisible wall!" Natsu yelled pushing against it.

"Grr!" Wren growled and she made a fist with water swirling rapidly around it. She ran at the wall. "Water Dragon!" she exclaimed.

"Wrenny wait!" Dante said.

"Steel Gauntlet!" she punched the wall. The entire building might've shook and her fist was steaming. She pulled it back and it was beating red. "I tried to warn you. . ." Dante said.

"Gotta say she's has a temper." Happy said.

"Sh-shut up!" she growled.

They saw on the wall that the Thunder Legion was also fighting against Fairy Tail.

"Tch! We don't have much time left!" Wren said.

"We don't need time! Laxus is just bluffing!" Natsu told her, Wren eyed him. "Look I've known the guy for years and he's a member of the guild too!" Natsu said.

"I want to believe you but the dude seems like a total jerk. . ." Wren said slouching. Natsu hugged her "Don't worry Wrenny he's a pain but not an enemy." he said rubbing her cheek.

"If you keep callin' me Wrenny I'll make _you _my enemy." Wren told him. Then an image of Laxus appeared in the room.

"I'm just bluffing am I?" he asked. "You sure about that?"

"He's not really here is he?" Wren asked.

"It's a thought projection!" Happy said.

"Hey there newbie, careful there Natsu getting too clingy. What are you guys doing in this dump? You scared?" he taunted.

"We're not scared we're stuck!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah." Wren said and got out of his hug. She walked up and pointed to him. "Careful there blondy! If you keep dissing me you're gonna join Gajeel!" she told him.

"You have an awfully big mouth. You don't even know how this guild even works!" he said.

"I know you're not supposed to hide from a fight!" she said.

"What do you want?" Makarov asked.

"How's it feel? You think of the guild members as your children, right? Must be tough watching your little kiddies tear each other apart. It's too bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, cause you don't have anyone else strong enough to defeat the Thunder Legion!" he said.

"Don't forget! Gray's still out there and he's just as strong as Natsu!" Happy said.

"Gray's just as strong as me!? No way!" Natsu insisted.

"Ouch." Dante said. Laxus doubted that Gray could pull it off and he did end up going down. "You cheater! I know you guys used some dirty trick to beat him!" Happy said.

"It's not cool either, you guys have to cheat to win. Which means we are stronger than your Thunder Legion!" Wren said.

"You talk big but you're still stuck. There's no one left who can beat them." Laxus said.

"Gajeel will!" Happy mentioned.

**! ! **Wren and Dante got a bad sense. Wren was surrounded by dark colors now and Dante raised his paw. "Ummm, this might sound bad but Wrenny beat him up earlier." he said.

"You what!? You beat Gajeel!?" Happy said.

"Y-yeah. . . My bad." Wren apologized and sweated.

"Hah! Not so confident now newbie, huh?" Laxus remarked.

Makarov surrendered and Laxus demanded the guild master title from him and disappeared. Happy went into a panic and Gajeel was found snacking on iron behind the counter. "Now that I've eaten. . ." he said and jumped over the counter. "It's payback time!" he chased Wren with his iron lance.

"The heck! Cut it out man! Just take the lose!" she shouted while running.

"I didn't lose! You just got a fluke!" Gajeel said.

"What's the difference!? Wren asked. Natsu punched Gajeel away from her.

"Hey! If you do anything to her! You're gonna pay!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Stop! There's enough fighting between us already!" Makarov said. "Gajeel, will you fight for the guild?" Makarov asked with seriousness.

"Might as well." Gajeel answered and started walking. "Besides I've got a score to settle with that guy. Don't worry, I'll handle him. . . Hgh!" he groaned as he bumped into the invisible wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Makarov, Happy, Natsu, Dante, and Wren screamed. Gajeel pounded his fist on the wall.

"Don't tell me you're over 80 too!" Natsu shouted.

"Do I look 80 to you!?" Gajeel shouted back.

"That ugly face of yours looks way past 80!" Wren yelled at him.

Then they saw the wall update again.

"Only 3 left in the guild!?" Makarov asked in disbelief.

"You sure you're not faking being stuck in here!? You trying to copy me!?" Natsu annoyed him.

"In your dreams." Gajeel said with crossed arms.

"Why the heck did ya 'hafta' come back here anyway!?" Wren asked.

"How would you feel I blasted you out here!?" Gajeel spat at her.

"Now I'm hungry and it's all your fault!" Natsu yelled at him again.

"Why're you blaming everything on me!" Gajeel asked him.

"Because a lot of things are _your _fault!" Wren scolded him. The Dragon Slayers continued to fight.

"No wait!" Makarov said stopping their bickering. "You're the only ones left!?" he said.

"But what about me, Master? I'm a member too, aren't I!?" Happy said feeling hurt.

"Yeah, just because I'm new doesn't mean I don't count!" Dante said.

"There's no one left in the guild! It's all over!" Makarov said.

"Guess I've got no choice. I'll have to bring Erza back." Natsu said.

**! ! **"Do what!?" the master said.

"Man, this sucks. I was finally thinking I was gonna show her up." Natsu said.

"Hang on a second what are you planning to do!?" Makarov asked.

"I'm gonna use my fire magic on her. You know to melt the stone off." Natsu answered.

"She's not covered in stone! She is stone! It won't work!" Happy panicked.

"Won't know unless we try, right guys?" Natsu said and everyone was standing near stone Erza.

"This is madness! You're going to roast her alive!" Makarov panicked.

"I'm up for it. If you think it'll help." Wren said.

"Do you hear yourself!?" Makarov said to her. Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Hehah! It's toasty time!" he cheered.

"Please be careful!" Makarov panicked again.

"Relax, gramps. I'll just use my water magic to put out any fires." Wren told him. Then Erza started to crack. "AH!" everyone panicked.

"Happy get the glue!" Natsu panicked.

"We don't have any glue!" Happy said in the air.

"Hang on! I got this!" Wren said and water surrounded her hand. She put her hand over the crack and it got bigger. "Gah!" Wren yelled.

"Water only breaks stone, Wrenny!" Dante told her. Natsu flipped out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he said and Wren grabbed him by the scarf and slapped across the face. "Get a hold of yourself man!" she shouted.

"She's right we have to use her water, your fire, and my iron to patch her up!" Gajeel said and they got their elements ready. Then the stone completely shattered and Erza was back to normal.

"I feel warm. . . It was you wasn't it?" Erza said. "Were you trying to cook me!?" she punched the Dragon Slayers back. Wren stood back up angry.

"Hey lady! What the heck was that for!? If it weren't for us you would've still been the dusty gargoyle you were!" she yelled at Erza.

"Do I know you?" Erza said.

"Erza, go easy on her she's just a kid!" Natsu begged.

"No really I feel like I've seen you before. . ." Erza said.

"Anyways, it's good to have you back. But how is the spell broken?" the master asked.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. But if I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with my right eye." Erza answered.

"Hey! Can your right eye get us outta the invisible wall?" Wren asked.

"I highly doubt it, but you're obviously new to the guild. My name is Erza." she introduced. Dante flew up to Wren's shoulder.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"I think so, even thought I was stone I could still hear most of what was said." she answered. The enchantment updated to 4. "Hm, it updates fast." Erza said. "So it's just us four, huh?" she asked.

"Actually it's just you. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wren are stuck here." Happy told her. Then it was updated again to 5. "Look it says 5!" Happy noticed.

"But how's that possible!?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, the others are still stone!" Wren said.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Erza smirked. "A member who's frequently out of town?" she hinted.

"You don't mean him!" Natsu said and Happy gasped.

"And he's back just when we need him!" the master said.

"I'm lost!" Wren said.

"Yeah, me too." Dante agreed.

"Can someone explain?" Gajeel asked.

"We're taking about a man who may very well be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. Mystogan." she explained. Soon Erza left and was confronted by Evergreen.


	4. Thunder Palace

**Thunder Palace **

In the Fairy Tail guild all the girls turned back to normal. So Laxus didn't have hostages anymore. Happy missed Lucy. "Ok, nothin's set in stone now so can we leave?" Wren asked.

Everyone was aware of what Laxus did. The master said he'd punish him and end the fight.

"Hang on. I don't see any point in taking hostages but I do want to know who's the strongest, I think we should keep the battle going." Natsu said.

. . .

"I hate to sound like a know it all but isn't that why you guys have things like S-class stuff?" Wren pointed out. "Plus the guild allows rowdy fights already. I mean no one stopped me from beating Gajeel." she said with a hand on the back of her head.

"Would you stop bringing that up!" Gajeel demanded.

"Too late for that. It's definitely going in Fairy Tail's records." Natsu told him.

"Why are you so upset anyway? Win some lose some, dude." Wren asked.

"Ever heard of "emasculation"?" Gajeel asked her. They stood face to face to each other.

"No." she answered plainly and Gajeel planted the bottom of his fist on her head like whack-a-mole and Wren hit him back. Natsu spat out flames again "Hey! You might mess up her good smell jerk!" Natsu said.

A second later they were all brawling and shouting in a dust cloud. The girls sweated looking at them.

"Would you just butt out Salamander!"

"How 'bout you ya sore loser!"

"Apologize to Wrenny right now!"

"I told you not to call me Wrenny!"

"Shaddup and take a beating you snot-nosed brat!"

"You better take back what you said about her, punk!"

Later they got another memo from Laxus, he said he would activate the Thunder Palace. The master collapsed and needed medicine. Outside there were lightning lacrima floating in the air. They figured out what the Thunder Palace was and Bisca shot one down and got electrocuted.

"If we try and take them out we'll get zapped. We have no choice but to find Laxus and stop him." Cana said.

"Ok, in the meantime I'll help the citizens evacuate." Lucy said and left with Happy.

"Vickslow and Fried are still out there be careful you guys." Cana said and left with Juvia.

"This was all fun and games at first but now you've gone too far!" Natsu started banging at the wall. Levy said she could break the script spell and get them out of here.

She started working and was working hard. She was using 18x Gale-force reading glasses. Gajeel acknowledged her intelligence and Wren stood at the counter tapping her foot. "Dante, why are you hiding?" she asked.

Dante peeked out from a pillar. "It's all over. . . We finally got a new home with fish, friends, and everything. Now we're gonna get fried with it. . ." he said hopelessly.

"Cheer up, little guy." she smiled and Dante lifted his head. "Wrenny here is gonna save Magnolia!" she grinned revealing her fangs. "C'mon! I've dealt with an entire dark guild. One guy compared to that is like catching a fish!" she said. "Go out there, Dante. Help Happy and Lucy ok?" she asked him.

"Sure. . . Do your best ok?" Dante asked.

"Just watch me I'll save the town!" she cheered and Dante flew away.

Levy continued to work and Natsu and Gajeel started arguing again. Then Levy had everything ready to break the spell. Soon they split up to avoid Fried's enchantments and started searching for Laxus.

Wren was running around town. "You have the town, the guild, your friends, and many others as your responsibility. You can't let your comrades leave you again!" she thought as she ran.

The screen encased in white.

_And now it took place in a forest a few miles away from from an ocean. A 5 year old Wren was sitting with her knees tucked in. She was in the water the movements of the fluid made her medium length hair act flowery. "Neptunailia, where'd you go? Why would you leave me?" hurt was in her face. She remembered the deep blue dragon that was way more than 10 times her size._

Back in Magnolia a shiny drop of liquid fell to the ground. Wren was running while tearing up. "One day. . . One day. . . I'll find you." she thought. "I don't care how far I have to walk, run, or limb! I'll see you again some day!" she kept on running. "Mom. . ."

Meanwhile Dante found Happy and Lucy. "Guys!" he called.

"Hey, it's Dante." Happy said.

"Did you guys evacuate the town yet?" Dante asked.

"No, in fact we think it's bad idea now." Lucy told him.

"Why aren't you with Wren?" Happy asked.

"Wrenny will be fine. . . She's going to save the town and everyone in it." Dante said.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Because she said so. . . Wrenny is the best wizard I know and she's as strong as I say she is. She can shatter mountains and control oceans! I know she can!" Dante said.

"Aye! And Wren is also a Dragon Slayer so we can safely assume her strength matches Natsu's and Gajeel's." Happy added.

"Say what!?" Lucy dropped her mouth and widened her eyes. "That tomboy is a Dragon Slayer!?" she shouted.

"Yeah, Lucy you weren't there when we found out. She used Dragon Slayer magic to beat Gajeel!" Happy told her.

"Speaking of which. . ." Dante said.

_Wren was pulled out of the lake by an older boy, he was standing in front of the sun._

"Wrenny and I met Gajeel a while back and he doesn't remember a thing!" Dante said.

_"What were you doing in that lake?" he asked her. _

_"Nothing really. . ." the little Wren answered._

_"Were you abandoned?" the guy asked her. Wren nodded a yes and the boy put a hand on her head. "Then that makes us the same." Wren looked up to see a young Gajeel._


End file.
